


horrible.txt

by Arachnia



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Gore, Horrendous abuse of respawning, Other, Rape, THE BD, Vomit, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Candy has some lovely new toys! Maybe they'll like each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	horrible.txt

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS A REQUEST AND THEN IT TURNED INTO THIS. OH GOD WHERE AM I

When Ralph woke up, he was in a different cell. He'd been transferred constantly since thrown in King Candy---Turbo's--- whatever he was, into his fungeon, and he could never really get used to it, being shuffled around by hulking, saccharine monstrosities. This one was the smallest by far, 12 by 12 with bars and a door on one wall, with a little glass on it to see through. That was new, he thought numbly, staring at it. He went to it and peered through the glass, and that's when he found her again.

In a huge round room with a heavy metal door, Vanellope was sitting in the middle of it, curled up on her side and trying to sleep. She wore her same clothes as always, with a new addition: A heavy metal chain clasped around her ankle. Less intense than the all-over chains he once saw her in, but enough to show she was not going to be able to leave.

He gave a relieved sigh. She was alive. The voice in the back of worry in the back of his mind could shut up a little.

Until the heavy door clicked open.

He slinked in, insectoid legs letting him crawl on the walls and almost assess her. Vanellope stared up as his head loomed over her, legs shoved tightly against her chest. "If it isn't my darling little Princess!" He said, digging his legs into the floor and approaching her. "How are you doing this fine day, my dear? This humble servant is here to please~"

Vanellope, impressively, was having none of his sass. She glared, looked down, and shoved her head into her knees.

Turbo laughed and curled his body around her. "Now, now. Don't be like that! Such a beautiful little face deserves to be seen." One clawed hand raised up, stretched, and shot to her face to yank it up.

She was crying, but her mouth was pursed in a line. "That's a good girl..."

Ralph had enough. He clenched a fist and slammed it against the door, but only a very muffled thump replied. Another punch, and another muffled thump. He swallowed hard and set a barrage of punches, again and again and again and again and again and finally, finally his knuckles were sore and he gave up and looked in again just in time to see Vanellope slammed against a wall.

She fell to the floor, a little spot of red from where her head hit the brick. "Not even going to put up a fight today, Glitch?" Turbo's voice turned low, growling. She pushed herself up and swayed, rubbing the back of her skull. Before she can look up his claws pick her up by the hoodie and yanks her up and whips her down into the ground. Turbo's got both claws wrapped around her legs now, dragging her along the floor and closer to him. She finally makes a sound, a startled yelp, and tries to pull away. Vanellope desperately claws at the floor and screams while Turbo just licks his sharpened teeth, letting her anxious static scramble his horrible facade.

Ralph shoulders the door hard and the hinges give a satisfying creak but nothing more.

Turbo stops.

And his head turns ever-so-slowly to meet Ralph's eyes.

And he grins.

Turbo takes slow, tentative steps to the breaking door, his clawed hands twitching. He brings both up and Ralph sees light glinting off of both before one slams into the door and stabs right through it, through something he didn't even make a dent in. The second stabs through and the claws splay out and grazes his arm, enough for blood to dribble down it.

Turbo's claws wrap around the door and he yanks it out, up, and Ralph is left staring up at his staticy face. "Oh, Princess! We have a guest!"

The door slams straight across Ralphs face and knocks him into a wall. He pushes himself back up, things spinning, and is just vaguely aware of the purple shape rushing at him and suddenly and quite literally tossing him into Vanellope's cell. Again he's up, steadying himself, and his eyes focus again.

"Ralph?"

All things considered, it's a relief to hear her voice. Vanellope runs to embrace him and jumps into his arms, chain clanking against his stomach and blood still dripping onto her hoodie, warm and wet and horrible. "I thought you were dead. He told me he killed you..." He feels tears soak his shoulder quickly.

He holds her gently but firm, afraid to touch any bruises too hard. "Aw, come on. Takes more than a couple of bugs to knock me off." He murmurs.

It's barely a minute before Vanellopes violently dragged from him. Turbo drags her along the floor, yanking her up by the hood. Her pixels misalign and her voice skips as she tries to grasp for him, flailing wildly and trying to yank her collar down to stop herself from choking. "Adorable. The Princess and her loving, hideous knight, finally together at last." He tosses Vanellope up and catches her in his talons, wrapping them around her. "Let's talk, Ralph, classic to classic." His legs stab into the wall and he walks along the pattern of the bricks, circling Ralph and sizing him up like he was soon-to-be-meal. "We both want the same things. Acceptance, attention. However, I've already got it." He kept walking, Vanellope's chain making clattering noises as he walked. "Just a little hacking, and I fixed the landscape. I don't need to race, what with all these sweet subjects who can fill up the roster. Lock away character memory again, and they don't even need to know about the bug army I've got under the surface. And all it took was a little hacking and taking a dummied-out non-playable's skin." Red buzzed along his skin, and he turned back to the face of Turbo. "And you? Well, you've taken a nicer way, I guess. Find your redemption in the little spastic freak---" He hissed, pulling Vanellope closer. "That stood in my way." Vanellope whimpered and tried to lean from him, but it was no use. Turbo laughed and snapped his teeth at her, making her violently flinch.

Ralph bit his lip. "She's got nothing to do with this. Just let her go and we'll stay out of your way."

Turbo laughed. "She's got everything to do with it. She's a filthy freak, just like I was for almost 10 years, Ralph. When Sugar Rush Speedway was plugged in, it was like a beacon of hope. And she stood in the way! But its not enough just to smack her around." He squeezed and Vanellope groaned. "She needs to suffer, and so do you. Like I told you, Ralph, being a king is hard. I'm just protecting the way of my kingdom. So, I'm sentencing you to torture by association. And if you try to take her away from me, if you lay a finger on me, I'll give her worse than death. Trap her in some minus world. Clip her between spikes. Maybe even shove her under the map, curse her to fall forever. Those sort of lovely things."

Vanellope's breathing was speeding up and her eyes were welling up with tears again. "Just let him go, please. Let him go back to the game!" Turbo's face flipped back to the corrupted King Candy, and his eyes wandered to her. "Ohh, speaking out of turn. Very much illegal, almost as bad as treason! Which, unfortunately, you're also charged with." His teeth barred, a claw pointing at her throat.

"STOP IT!" He yelled, fingers twitching, begging the rest of him to throw a hit. Vanellope was heaving her breath, body violently shaking. But her eyes stared not at the claw, but right at Ralph's eyes. His shoulders slumped and he looked away and down. "Just. Just tell me what to do."

Turbo's expression softened. "Very good, Ralph. First, you get to watch her die." He wasn't even quick enough to protest before the claw ripped through tendon and vein and through her neck. She choked and gurgled, her blood dripping from her throat and mouth while her weak hands struggled to make Turbo pull away.  
"What's that, Princess? Hurting you, am I? Oh, my apologies!" He yanked the claw from her throat and she made a heavy gasping noise before it was done. Turbo let go of her blood-stained hood and she fell limply, eyes wide and rolled up with a straight hole through her throat.

It didn't seem real. Her eyes were glassy and the color drained out of her rosy cheeks, leaving her pale and waxy. The only sound she made was the vague gurgle of blood leaking from her mouth and the gentle drip of it on the floor. He stepped back as the red trailed between the bricks and crawled towards him, one step two and then he lurched towards the wall and wretched, feeling acid-sour candy building up in his mouth. It forced its way out of his throat and onto the floor (gross blues and bright pinks and greens, it's all he ate since he got there and he still wasn't used to it) and he felt tears welling up, but at least it was quick and over and the worst outcome finally happened.

"Stupid and repulsive." Turbo said, easily shoving Ralph down with a single hand. "Lucky she wasn't able to see what a disgusting coward you are, hm?" The claw dug into his shoulders and Ralph grunted, but the will to move was gone. "No fight either, huh? You break easier than her. We can add 'pathetic' to your list of adjectives, Ralph."

Turbo let go of Vanellope's chain and she thumped to the floor. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not even with the mess of horrid spikey teeth in her face. The last thing she saw was him being too much of a coward to save her.

He blinked. Her body shifted and went blue before it flicked, mercy flashing. She sharply gasped and she was alive again, pushing herself up and coughing horribly while clutching her pale throat, now damage-less.

"Respawning, Ralph. Believe me, I've already tried to kill her, but she keeps coming BACK!" He punctuated it with a sharp leg crashing between her tights, and she was quick enough to avoid it, but slow enough to have her skirt pinned down. "Another lovely fact. Being the most powerful racer sans me, she's got quite the health box! No tolerance for pain, however." Vanellope pushed herself away and the skirt, of course, rips and shes left clutching part of papery cup she made into clothes. 

She glances up at the chitinous monster before her, but quickly turns her gaze back to Ralph. She forces a smile. "S-see? I'm ok. I won't be hurt for long."

This is when he begins to see all the rusty stains all over the room, some soaked deep into the stone and others like fresh scabs.

"Stand up, Princess." Turbo commands, and Vanellope shoves herself onto her unsteady feet. A few pieces of her skirt crumple to the side.. "Hands to the side."

She looks up at him for a second and forms half a word, as if to start begging him. Turbo responds by stabbing a sharp leg into the brick in front of her, impaling it deeply. Inhaling, she lets shreds fell away, revealing her white panties, with a little blue bow on its band. 

"Isn't she a perfect little princess? In the few days she's been here, she barely even cries anymore!" His claws curled around her body, almost caging her. "Wanna play with my new toy, Ralph? You can look, but you can't touch." They curled, catching on her hoodie, before tearing it from her tiny body. Her hands covered her flat chest, her eyes shut tight.

"Stop it," She murmured. "I don't wanna do it today. Not in front of him, please." Turbo roll his eyes and shoves her onto her stomach. She glitches for a second, pixelly tears dripping onto the brick floor.

"Now now, if you were a good little glitch and stayed out of my WAY," He digs a claw into her shoulder, blood drawing down as she screams, "I wouldn't have to embarrass you in front of your little friend here."

Ralph stumbles back, unable to take it in. He has to stop him, needs to, but he could easily crush him and destroy Vanellope. He takes a deep breath and slides down, sitting against the wall.

She stares up at Ralph, her eyes for a split second pleading and scared, but she forces herself to smile. "I-its fine, I'm tough." She gasps. He growls and rips her panties off in a single, swift motion. She shudders in just her thigh-high socks, starting to take deep breaths.

"Good little freak. Already know what to expect next, hm?" He looms over her, head pressed next to her. "If you don't act fast, Ralph, I might make her into my candy bride myself!" His hands wrap around her face, nails digging into the sides of her cheeks and palm covering her mouth.

She makes a muffled whimper. "Always have to shut her up this first part, you know? She gets so loud, I swear." He twists and positions himself against her, curling his awful body and twisting and suddenly---

Even with the hand over her mouth, Vanellope screams in a way so shrill that it makes Ralph stomach turn over again. Turbo thrusts into her again, and she can't help but let her eyes fly open, staring directly at Ralph. She uselessly tries to crawl away, but Turbo's too strong.

"Bad girl! You know what happens the more you squirm?" He pauses, as if waiting for an answer. "I make it WORSE!" He thrusts into her harder, suddenly and deeply, and she screams again, louder this time. Blood starts to pool under her stomach, the coppery scent filling the air. Slowly, he pulls his clawed fingers from the side of her face and away from her mouth. She lets out a gasp and garbled sobbing noises, her audio skipping on itself. 

"S-stop... Please stop." She cried out, tears and drool running down her reddening face. He growls and suddenly pulls himself away from her.

"Denying me, are we? You're never this vocal when we're alone." He hisses, suddenly turning her over. There's blood stuck to her stomach and stained deep into her socks. Turbo licks his sharpened teeth and grins. "Beg."

Vanellope looks up at Ralph, who's stunned and shaking. She shakes her head.

He makes an exaggerated sigh before picking her up and setting her right on top of Ralph. She scrambles and holds him tight, clenching onto his clothes for dear life.

Turbo presses a finger against her back, ever so gently. "Beg, or this goes through both of you. But he won't wake up." She looks back up at him with pleading eyes but sets her face against his chest and says nothing.

She sobs into his shirt and Ralph holds her, tight and close, breathing hard. Slowly, she feels him pierce her back, just a little bit at at time, before shes digging her nails into her palms and begging for him to stop.

"Ok, ok! I-I'm... I'm sorry." She murmurs, turning her head to Turbo. "P-please, my king?" Her voice is unsteady and shaking. "Please, please k-keep going. Y-your little sugar-coated s-slut needs it, please?"

Turbo grins. "Cheesey, but I'll accept it." He looms over Ralph and her, his massive legs trapping them both and his claws stabbed into the wall for his own leverage. Slowly, Turbo leans forward and he [i]feels it[/i] against his stomach, slowly pressing and sliding into her before he violently thrusts forward. Vanellope clenches onto him again and screams into his shirt. "L-look at you two." He growls. "Together at last, hm?" Vanellope buries her face into his chest again and Turbo keeps thrusting, more blood dripping out of her paling body.

She murmurs something into Ralph's chest again, barely audible, but Turbo still yanks her hair and pulls her head back up. "What was that? Say it again, Vanellope, so we can hear you!"

"I'M SORRY!" She sobs, taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry, sorry..."

He shudders and moans, pressing deeper and deeper into her. "As you should be, you little freak..!" He makes a low, shuddering groan, finally finishing inside of her. He pulls away slowly and

He lets go over hair her head flops over, her breathing in shuddering, light wheezes. Turbo sighs and picks her up off of Ralph. "Not much left in her, I suppose." He sets his mouth in a line and squeezes her, and with a CRACK she's dead again.

He drops her against the floor. "Now then. You both can stay in the same room, just because I'm so nice. She'll always respawn healthy and clean, lucky for the both of us." He chuckles a bit, but Ralph doesn't respond. He doesn't even to be breathing, and his eyes are as blurry and unfocused as Vanellope's. "Well now, isn't this what you want? Someone you can protect and see you as a hero. Though, if I may say," Turbo leans in, close enough that Ralph can see his face in his eyes, "You're doing an awful job at it."

Turbo adjusts the lapels on his form and walks out, slamming the heavy door behind him. Ralph hears a click of a lock and Vanellope statics back away, clothes back on her and coughing hard.

She glances up at Ralph for a split second, before looking back down, face red.

"You're ok, right?"

He doesn't respond. "He didn't hurt you too bad, it looks." She pushes herself up on unsteady feet and checks his arm. He forgot Turbo even cut him. "H... Hang on." She takes off her hoodie, showing the white undershirt underneath it, and presses it against the cut. "It'll sting for a while, but I'll take care of you, ok? You've done enough for me already." She ties the hoodie's sleeves around his arms and tries to smile at him, even though her body still trembles and she doesn't meet his eyes.

"Not enough." He says, standing up again. He picks her up in his arms and holds her tight again, chain clattering against the floor.

"I'm sorry," He says, squeezing back tears. "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad for the people who've wanted Cybug Turbo fanfic and then all they have is this.


End file.
